


Breaking, But Not Entering

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hisoka messing with people, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Stalking, lots of moaning, shh the neighbors can hear you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Chrollo catches Hisoka sneaking into his apartment during the night.





	Breaking, But Not Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, because I was procrastinating my homework to be honest lol   
> Also HxH comes back in three days and I'm gonna PASS OUT !!! No one better die @ TOGASHI !!!! I needed to write something horny to combat the stress.  
> Anyways, I hope some of you enjoy this. Comments and Kudos are always very appreciated and encouraging<3

Hisoka had a bad habit of sneaking into Chrollo’s apartment. He doesn’t know what he expected to come out of it. Chrollo was never there when he went, but Chrollo’s things were. He had a lot of books, most of which Hisoka found incredibly boring (he looked through all of them). A few pieces of clothing would often be placed in the drawers, all clean and neatly folded. 

Hisoka would inspect everything, from the type of toiletries he used, to what channel he had left the TV on (if he had even been watching it all), to what he kept in the fridge, to what he kept in the trash. Sometimes if he was feeling frisky and curious, he would scent the pillows on his bed as a bizarre guilty pleasure. They almost always smelled like nothing, but every once in awhile he could latch onto Chrollo’s natural scent. 

Hisoka would mostly just inspect things; wait awhile until he was sure Chrollo would not arrive, and then escape discreetly. It had become routine for him. It wasn’t until around the fourth time of him doing this, that Chrollo finally caught him. 

Hisoka had snuck in the apartment as usual. Nothing seemed different than before, but the neighbors were being awfully loud. Chrollo had very thin walls, he discovered, and made a mental note. 

The argument sounded intriguing. Hisoka was on his knees in an instant, his ear pressed flat against the wall. He could only make out yelling, but the words all seemed to blend together. No one was crying, unfortunately. He was hoping for a soap opera drama. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand lie on top of his own and a breath of air at his neck. He froze, startled.

“I was curious what you would do if I snuck up on you. You tensed...I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Danchou~” He didn’t even hear Chrollo come in. Had he been there the whole time?

“What were you expecting to hear?” Chrollo was pressed against his back now, and the inside of his thighs wrapped perfectly around the back of Hisoka’s own. His crotch was so close to Hisoka’s backside, there was a heat to it. 

“Nothing in particular. Just a bit of gossip.”

“Why did you sneak in my room?” He whispered warmly in his ear, and tightened his grip on the magician’s wrist. It was a threat, but that just made Hisoka more aroused.

“I wanted to see you~” 

“You could have knocked.”

“Then we wouldn’t be in this lovely position~” Hisoka licked his lips, and turned his head slightly to glare at him beneath long lashes. 

Chrollo gave a low laugh, and slowly wrapped his arm around him, reaching up to lay a hand across his thinly clothed chest. Hisoka’s nipple placed directly under the flat of his palm. 

“Do you think they can hear us?”

“Most likely~” Hisoka hummed, a soft pleased sound, and backed up just enough so that Chrollo’s crotch finally made contact with him. He groaned at the light pressure, before Chrollo let go of him and pulled back, standing up and distancing himself. “That was mean.” Hisoka frowned, and pulled himself away from the wall. He turned around, still kneeling, and gazed up at him with an expression of disappointment. 

Chrollo smiled, proudly. 

“That’s a good look for you.”

“Frustration?”

“No, I meant you gazing up from below me.” 

Hisoka stood up just to defy him. 

“I bet it would be a good look on you as well.” He smirked, towering over him mockingly. Chrollo only laughed in response, not feeling threatened in the slightest. 

“That’s cute.” 

The statement surprised Hisoka, and he blushed a bit as a result. Chrollo suddenly had him pushed, back against the wall again and any power over him that Hisoka might have had was suddenly gone. 

“Now, is there a reason you wanted to see me?”

“I have to have a reason? I can’t just want to come over and have a good time~”

“You should leave if it’s not important.”

“Leave? But Danchou, you already put me in the mood~” He whined. 

“Well, you are going to have to find someone else to take care of you tonight.”

Hisoka was upset now. He had been so close to getting...something. 

“I don’t want to find someone else. I want you~” he tried to say it in the most seductive voice he could muster, but it came out more desperate than he wanted, more vulnerable. 

“Oh, are you going to cry now?” Chrollo actually sounded amused, cooing at him as he pressed against him even harder. 

“You think I would cry over your rejection?” Hisoka wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted the urge. “You should check your ego. Trust me, your cock isn’t worth shedding tears over.” 

“Bold words for someone who spends all their time following me around like a bitch in heat.” 

Hisoka could feel his breath dance across his cheek. He didn’t know how to respond, so he turned his head. Their lips were less than an inch apart. He looked Chrollo in the eyes and narrowed his own. 

“I don’t cry.” Chrollo seemed to take this as a challenge. 

Hook, Line, and Sinker. 

“I bet I could fuck you till you cried. That would be quite the sight.” 

“You wish~” Hisoka was egging him on, teasingly. Chrollo grabbed onto the underside of his thigh, as Hisoka wrapped it around his waist in response. 

“I know you’ve been coming in here and laying in my bed.”

“What?”

“The pillows have residue of your nen on them.” He smirked. Hisoka gasped at the remark, and scolded himself. How could he have been so careless? 

“I don’t lay in your bed...I just sniff the pillows sometimes. I like your scent. I may get a little...carried away.” 

“God...you are so fascinating.”

Hisoka had expected him to get angry or distraught. He was bewildered by Chrollo’s positive interest in his odd and perverted behaviors. He rubbed his erection against him slowly, but Chrollo had no physical reaction. 

“Look at you...you’re dying for me.”

“I would never die for you.”

Chrollo reached out to grab Hisoka’s face with his hand. 

“You will.” The depth of his voice sent a sensual chill through Hisoka’s body. He stuck out his tongue and licked one of Chrollo’s fingers. Chrollo let go of his face, but instantly stuck a finger in Hisoka’s mouth, harshly pulling on the side of his cheek. Hisoka rolled his tongue gently against the prodding intrusion. “Let’s see how good you can handle this.” 

He shoved his finger all the way down Hisoka’s throat. Hisoka made a choking sound and his throat convulsed at first, but then he relaxed, allowing Chrollo to thrust into his throat with ease. 

Chrollo looked down to see Hisoka’s left thumb held tightly inside his fist. 

“Cheater.” He laughed, pulling his fingers out completely, as Hisoka coughed and swallowed painfully. Hisoka could feel Chrollo getting hard through his pants. He smiled. A victory. 

“Would you give me a kiss, Chrollo?~”

“You’re being sweet now?”

“I’m always sweet. Just taste and see~” 

Chrollo leaned in and gave him a quick chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“I was hoping for something a little deeper.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get that if you’re good.” 

“Hmmm~” Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. “Can we move to the bed?”

“No. Let’s see if our friends next door appreciate the noises you make as much as I do.” 

Chrollo finally reached down to strip him. It wasn’t as slow as Hisoka wished it had been, he would have liked to savor it personally, but it was nice to see Chrollo so on edge. It was making him anxious. His bloodlust was threatening to pour from within him the moment Chrollo removed his underwear. He reached up to touch Chrollo’s jaw lightly. 

“You’re soo good with me. You really know just where to push~”

Chrollo was taken aback by the comment, which seemed to be genuinely sincere. It was vague, and yet it held the weight of so much meaning. Chrollo didn’t respond to him with words, instead he pulled his own pants off, stepping out of them quickly, leaving him in tight boxer briefs and nothing else, as Hisoka stood before him completely naked. 

He suddenly pulled Hisoka to the floor, and pounced on top of him. Hisoka’s immediate instinct was to fight him. He moved quickly to throw a punch, but Chrollo grabbed his wrist just in the nick of time, and pinned it to the floor. Before Hisoka could even think to react again, Chrollo began rubbing against him. 

“O-Oh...”

Chrollo pinned his other wrist to the floor, and stuck his face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily in his ear. 

“I don’t want to fight right now.”

“A shame~” 

Chrollo laid across his chest, pressing his clothed erection against Hisoka’s naked one. Hisoka moaned at the contact, and Chrollo couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he humped against him. 

Hisoka wrapped his legs around Chrollo’s back, as Chrollo let go of his wrists to grab onto the back of his thighs, thrusting against him rougher than before. Chrollo groaned into the redhead’s mouth, hoping he could swallow his sounds. They continued like that for a few moments. Desperately seeking friction. Hisoka had the idea to claw his sharp nails down the Spider’s back. 

Chrollo hissed at the wounding action, and slammed into him. Hisoka only chuckled charmingly. 

“I thought you were gonna fuck me till I cried?”

“I’m starting to think you don’t deserve it.” 

Chrollo lifted his head to gaze down at the man below him. His ginger hair spread against the floor, his face a flushed pink, with a wide-open mouth, and eyes burning with an ardor that could be considered both spite and adoration. 

Hisoka pouted at him playfully, and turned his head until he was facing the wall. His lips curled naturally into a mischievous smile. 

“Let’s play a game.”

“A game?”

Hisoka moaned loudly, ignoring Chrollo’s utter bewilderment. It didn’t stop Chrollo’s movements, however. In fact, it made him want to seek release even quicker. 

He was questioning whether he even wanted to go through the trouble of penetrating Hisoka, when he could get off right now just as easily by rubbing against him. 

Hisoka wouldn’t stop moaning and letting out little high-pitched noises. It was obvious he was pushing them out on purpose, but Chrollo was lost as to why. 

That’s when a loud banging sounded emerged from the other side of the wall. 

“Yes! ~ Ahh! I love your big cock!”

Chrollo shoved his hand over Hisoka’s mouth immediately. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered harshly. 

“Aw, you’re blushing...” Hisoka murmured, “Are you embarrassed...do you like that?”

“They can hear you.”

“You’re the one that wouldn’t let us move to the bed. You wanted an audible audience, remember?~”

“I-I didn’t mean-“

Hisoka interrupted him, and let out a pattern of soft breathy panting sounds. They sounded so real, some of them probably were, judging from the look of pleasure plastered on his face. Chrollo moaned back at him involuntarily, and steadied his pace. 

“I’m close...” He whispered. 

“I can’t hear you~” 

“I said...I’m gonna cum.” Chrollo grunted a little louder. 

“So soon? It’s only been a few minutes, but you can cum on me if you want~” He whispered, before continuing his trick on their poor unfortunate neighbors. 

“Yes!...Yes! Oh! You’re so good! Right there! Ah!~” Hisoka slammed his flat of his hand against the wall. 

“Quiet down!” A deep voice from behind the wall shouted. 

Hisoka laughed, but Chrollo was lost to his own arousal. He suddenly stopped his motions, sat up, and moved until his knees were on either side of Hisoka’s chest. He pulled his boxer briefs down until they were mid-thigh. Hisoka abruptly grabbed his cock before he got the chance to himself. 

“You’re big~” He gasped softly. Chrollo closed his eyes tightly as Hisoka worked him. He only gave a few rough pumps, and a gentle touch around the head, before Chrollo came with a loud gasp. He could feel Hisoka’s nails scratch the back of his thigh, right below his ass. “You’re so sensitive too~”

When he opened his eyes and looked down, Hisoka’s face was covered in cum. He gazed at him, taking in the sight. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm, the sight could have gotten him hard again. He reached down with his finger to wipe some of it from Hisoka’s eye, as it hung off his eyelash. 

“You look so pretty with cum on your face.”

Hisoka grabbed the hand and lapped it off his finger. 

“Chrollo...” He whined, “I want to cum so bad...will you...” Before he could even finish the sentence, Chrollo had released a bit of his nen. He grabbed a handful of Hisoka’s hair, and pulled. It was enough that Hisoka came instantly, with a loud cry. 

“Danchou!~”

A fist slammed against the other side of the wall. 

“Oh my god! People are trying to sleep!” the voice yelled at them. Chrollo laughed then. He couldn’t help it. 

“My neighbors are going to hate me now.”

“They sound boring~” 

Chrollo stood up, and extended his hand to help Hisoka off the floor. 

“My back is going to be sore now.”

“Hisoka...” Cum was streaked over his stomach, and some of Chrollo’s was still on his face. “Hold on a second...”

Chrollo went into the bathroom and came out with a nice warm towel for him. 

“Well, aren’t you sweet!~” Hisoka wiped himself, and threw the towel in a nearby hamper. He collapsed on the bed, and curled into a pillow, inhaling the scent. 

“How long have you been sneaking in here?”

“Hmmm...I’ve only done it 3 other times.”

Chrollo laid next to him. He didn’t really have the energy to kick him out. 

“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

Hisoka peered at him gleefully, as he pressed his face into the pillow. 

“Of course~ you haven’t fucked me till I’ve cried yet.”

“I’m starting to think you actually believe in my ability to do that.”

“You’re a good fuck.” Hisoka shrugged. 

“We didn’t really fuck...I just…humped you, and I didn’t last very long.”

“Yeah, but that was enough for me to tell.” He got a look in his eye, and if Chrollo didn’t know better, he might describe it as dreamy. “You’re perfect~”

“Go to sleep.” Chrollo leaned over and kissed his temple. 

—

Hisoka left early in the morning. Chrollo almost didn’t want him to go, but he knew he couldn’t keep him there. He would be back, Chrollo had to remind himself. 

When Chrollo went out later that day, he bumped into a man on his way to the elevator. 

“My apologies.” 

The man looked back at him, as if he was thinking considerately. Right when Chrollo stepped into the elevator, he spoke up. 

“You must be Danchou.” Chrollo looked shocked. This man had recognized his voice. It was his neighbor. How embarrassing. A dark flush took over his face, as he pressed the closing door button. “You and your boyfriend need to keep it down next time!” he heard the man yell before the elevator shut. 

Chrollo really was going to kill Hisoka now.

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are always so damn corny, they really do sound like real porno titles lmao I debated calling this fic something else, but I couldn't pass up a good pun


End file.
